


he belongs with me

by ultsamo



Series: the samo chronicles [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, boo is their child, just samo things, nayeon appears momentarily, pray for him he really goes through it, samo are broken up but not really, they’re just mad at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsamo/pseuds/ultsamo
Summary: fighting for the custody of a dog is really hard, they soon realize.orsana and momo are mad at each other and they need to decide who’s going to take care of boo for the time being (really they’re just dramatic).
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: the samo chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	he belongs with me

**Author's Note:**

> for my good friend, yas.
> 
> we all know samo are the type to do this because of the mole incident

life is really weird right now for the norwich terrier that was sitting on his bed, watching his parents fight.

okay not really fight but more so argue over who’s going to have custody over him. he watches with big, brown eyes as momo points back and forth between him and her. 

“i bought him so therefore i should keep him!” 

boo watches lazily as sana and momo continue arguing over who should keep him.

“so just because you bought him means you can keep him? absolutely not! boo loves me, he would cry if i were to even be away for three seconds,” sana responds, crossing her arms across her chest. 

boo yawns and paws at his face. he was getting sleepy but with momo and sana raising their voices every other second, he would jump back awake and watch them. 

“boo would much rather be with me. he even cuddles me at night.”

“momo, even i cuddle you at night. you’re just more comfortable!”

“not the point. he belongs with me.”

boo wonders why they’re talking like they have separate apartments. they’ve been living together for months now. where would the other go? he figures he should just watch until they both come to their senses.

“i bought his bed, i bought his toys, i even bought the polo shirt you made him wear last week,” sana says, tilting her head high.

“why are you being so difficult? just let him stay with me,” momo responds, not backing down. sana sighs and pinches her nose. “i can’t do this right now, i’m going to get his things.” she goes to turn on her heels but momo grabs her.

“ _i’m_ going to get his things. you sit there and watch him,” she says before rushing towards the bedroom. 

“see, i even have to watch him!” sana calls out to momo.

“that’s _not_ the point.”

-

minutes later and boo’s things are gathered on the sofa while boo sits in the same spot he was before. he was able to get some rest while momo packed his things but that quickly changed as they begin to argue again.

“momo, for the last time, i’m taking boo. he behaves better around me,” she claims. momo rolls her eyes at the statement and moves towards boo. he lifts his body, ready to be picked up.

however, that doesn’t happen as sana quickly steps in front of momo, blocking her from boo. he barks softly before laying back in his bed.

“he’s getting upset. let me take him,” momo says, trying to step around sana. “no, i’m taking boo and that’s final,” the younger girl retorts and turns to get boo herself.

she manages to pick him up before momo could stop her.

“see, he’s even cuddling me,” sana says, pointing at the dog, who was indeed pushing his head into her shoulder.

boo really just thinks her hair smells good but sana believes whatever sana wants to believe. 

“this isn’t fair,” momo whines, stomping her foot.

she bought boo while they were in hawaii. it was her idea to get him. she named him after her favorite character in her favorite movie. she’s his legal owner so therefore, boo should stay with her.

sana intends to respond but the ring of their doorbell catches them off guard. momo sends a glare towards sana before turning to get the door.

“nayeon unnie?” she says in confusion as she sees the older girl standing there. “hi, stranger. are you gonna let me in?” nayeon asks, wondering why momo was acting so weird.

momo opened the door wider and let nayeon step through. nayeon walks towards the living room and stops in place when she sees sana holding boo and all of his things sitting on the couch.

“why are boo’s things out here? is he leaving or something?” she asks.

“no, me and sana were deciding on who was getting custody of him,” momo answers. the look nayeon sends her makes her shrink back.

“...did you two break up or something?” she asks cautiously. “well not really,” sana answers this time, petting the top of boo’s head.

“okay now i’m really confused,” nayeon says. she moves some of boo’s things to the side before sitting down. “what’s the problem? why are you two fighting for custody over a dog?”

boo whips his head around and barks at nayeon. _this dog has a name, lady._

“because, momo and i are in an argument right now and i think i should take boo,” sana states. 

nayeon furrows her eyebrows. “take him where?”

“with me,” sana answers easily.

“okay but where are you going? you and momo live together.”

a silence follows as the three girls look at each other.

“oh.”

a loud laugh sounds through the apartment as nayeon doubles over, clutching her stomach.

“oh my god, you two were arguing this whole time and didn’t realize that neither one of you were actually going anywhere?” she asks as she wipes the tears away from her face. 

“well- it’s just- sana shouldn’t have said monsters inc. sucked!” momo exclaimed. nayeon’s laughter gets louder as she clutches at the couch.

momo and sana stand there with red cheeks as they can feel the embarrassment seeping through their skin. their argument really had been childish but neither of them could realize it over their fight for boo.

“somehow my day just gets better and better once i get around you two,” nayeon says as she finally calms down. her stomach has a tiny ache in it from her harsh laughter and her eyes sting from the tears that leaked. 

“well i think i’m going to go. i only came around just to stop bye and speak but i got something even better. i’ll see y’all at mina’s house tomorrow,” she says and stands up. she goes after to pet boo but he tries to bite her finger so she removes her hand quickly.

“i just saved your family and this is how you do me?” she asks boo with a pout. the brown dog simply stares at nayeon before resting his head against sana’s shoulder. 

nayeon leaves moments later with sana and momo left standing in the living room looking at each other.

“wow, we really are children,” momo laughs softly as she approaches sana and boo. she takes boo from sana’s arms and cuddles him.

“honestly, yeah. that was really stupid of us,” sana replies, placing her hands on momo’s waist.

“mhm well i think i’ve had enough embarrassment for the day. wanna watch a movie?” the oldest asks.

“sure but not monsters inc.,” sana says before kissing momo on the lips and walking off towards their bedroom.

“but-“

“it still sucks, momo.”

“i’m taking boo and running away!”

“sure now bring your ass, i wanna cuddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
